The Lone Hunter
by Turtlerma
Summary: When the Lone Wanderer destroyed the Krivbeknih, he did not expect to end up on a whole new world with new allies and dangerous enemies. How will the Last, Best Hope of Humanity fare with the Hunters, Grimm and school. LW/Weiss, Rated T for violence, language and mild suggestive themes.
1. The End is Where We Begin

Dunwich Building, Capital Wasteland – 15th April 2278

"After this," thought the young man as he walked down the metal stairs. "I will never have to go back there again."

* * *

In the remains Washington DC, this young man was known as the Lone Wanderer or 'that crazy kid from 101' by Three Dog of Galaxy News Radio, Knight, sir or Brother by different members of the Brotherhood of Steel, or as the Raiders and Enclave seemed to know him, 'oh shit, run for your lives' or 'fall back, retreat', respectively. His real name was Moses Neeson, and he had just been through hell and back again.

After helping the Outcasts, the people of the Wasteland and the people of the Pitt, finding his father, who later died, finding the GECK, being captured by the Enclave, escaping then destroying both their base and 'President', helping the Brotherhood of Steel defeat the Enclave and retake Project Purity, nearly dying as he activated his parents' dream, and then taking down the Enclave for good, the Wanderer rightfully thought that he could, and maybe even should, live the rest of his life without any more adventures. He had felt that he had done enough in the eight months since he left Vault 101. This was not the case as while investigating a mysterious radio signal, he found himself abducted by aliens, yes really. After he had gotten out of that mess, with the help of a Raider, a young girl, three American army medics from Anchorage, a cowboy from the Wild West and a Japanese samurai, yes really, he had decided he needed a break from the Capital Wasteland and bought a one way ticket to Point Lookout, a decision he would come to regret.

During his time there, Moses had definitely learnt one thing about the abandoned coastal resort. It was a place of pure evil. Irradiated and inbred abominations stalked the marshes, the despairing fog impaired his vision and he always felt that there was someone, no, something watching him, waiting. What for he didn't know. That was all the presence did, waited, for something.

After finishing the work he had agreed to do for an old Ghoul named Desmond, Moses had meet Marcella, a travelling preacher, who asked him to search for a book of great evil, he had wondered what wouldn't be in this twisted place, the Krivbeknih. He had found it after fighting through the disturbed swamp's inhabitants to a ritual site and returned to the missionary's tent, the inside now covered in the woman's blood and guts. It seemed she had known she was going to die and left him message in case. Instructions to take the black book to the Dunwich Building and press it to the black obelisk in the building's underchamber. That was where he was now, book in his left hand, rifle in his right.

* * *

He hadn't slept in days, he had been too scared to. Moses often said that he was no longer afraid of the people and mutated creatures of the Wasteland, for him to be scared meant that everybody else should be too. The nineteen year old was Caucasian, had messy brown hair and haunted grey eyes with heavy bags under them. Had he not been so unshaven and dishevelled, the young man could be seen as handsome and attractive, not that he had the time for a romantic relationship. He wore the Regulator's uniform, a buttoned up brown duster over a black undershirt with tan trousers and motorcycle boots, he also wore his recognisable green Pip-Boy 3000 on his left wrist. The rifle he was holding was his most trusted weapon, and the only one he hadn't lost in the swamps of Point Lookout, a customised Chinese-made Type 93 assault rifle, the Xuanlong assault rifle.

Moses' foot hit ground and he stopped at the sight before him. Mist surrounded the cursed obelisk he had been told about and a lone Ghoul stood in front of it, as if worshipping it. The mutated human stopped his reverent actions, and turned to face the Virulent Underchamber's intruder. It started talking in a language Moses didn't believe was human, it raised its arms and started to chant. To Moses' surprise, even more Ghouls started appearing from the mist. Now there were around a dozen and they were advancing on him.

Holding it in his right hand, Moses raised Xuanlong and started firing at the group of Feral Ghouls. The bullets ripped through the air and into the Ghouls. The bullets tore through their bodies and after a full spent mag, only the first Ghoul remained. With his arms still raised up, he started chanting and more Ghouls appeared from the evil mist. Moses sighed at the growing amount of Ferals and reloaded his rifle. Instead of shooting them, he holstered his gun onto his back and dug his hand into his duster, fishing out a plasma grenade which he chucked to the hostile group. In a flash of green light, the monstrosities were reduced to piles of plasma, the blast left none of the Ghouls alive. Moses moved forwards, towards the black obelisk.

He was now able to look at the stone in detail. It was jet black and the design was disturbing. A woman seemed to be trying to escape the dark rock as a large vine or tentacle wound its way up the obelisk. Unseen to Moses, there was a series of skulls carved into the stone on the back. Moses also heard voices which seemed to emanate from the obelisk in the same language the school was speaking. Raising his left hand, he looked at the Krivbeknih and without a word, Moses pressed the book to the jet black stone. As soon as the book was flat on the stone, fire erupted from the obelisk, engulfing him and the last thing he saw was a flash of light and the last thing he heard was not of the inhuman language from the Dunwich Obelisk, it was a single word.  
Remnant.


	2. Hospitals, Libraries and Assassins

As usual, the kingdom of Vale was enjoying the sunny weather they were having. The sun bathed the people in warm light as people shopped and worked in the city and Hunters and Huntresses in training practised fighting on Beacon Academy grounds. Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, looked out over the city, academy and forests that partially surrounded Vale from his office at Beacon's highest point. Ozpin was a middle-aged man with messy grey hair and thin brown eyes and wore shaded spectacles. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath and dark green trousers. He also wore a dark green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it.

The quiet was disrupted as one of his teachers, and close friend, walked into his office. Professor Glynda Goodwitch was a middle-aged woman with light blonde hair which was tied back into a bun with a curl hanging on the right side of her face. She had bright green and she wore thin rectangular glasses and teal hanging earrings. The woman wore a white long-sleeved suit and a short purple cape over it, a black business skirt with brown buttons, lighter brown stockings and black boots. A collapsed riding crop was attached to the side of her right boot.

"Ozpin," she spoke, "we have just received a call from the VPD that a young man, who they suspect is one of our students, was found unconscious just outside the city's main gate." The headmaster turned to face Glynda.

"Where is he now?"

"He was taken to a hospital in the East District. Shall I send one of the professors to pick him up?"

"No," said Ozpin. "I will go there personally. I would like to know who this student is and why he was outside of Vale on both a weekday and at a time when no missions should have been issued."

"I will have an airship readied for you then, headmaster."

In a hospital room, the 'Beacon student' stirred from unconsciousness. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling. Underneath the bed sheets, he noticed he was wearing a white hospital gown. Moses, confused as to where he was, sat up on his bed and looked around the room, noticing the medical equipment around him, an annoying beeping being emitted from one of them.

"Well, at least I'm not dead," he said aloud.

"Quite," said a voice to his left. Moses looked in the direction it came from and saw Ozpin.

"And you are?" asked the younger of the two.

"My name is Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy," Ozpin answered. "I would like to know your name and how you came to be outside Vale's walls," he asked in turn.

"My name is- Wait, what's Beacon? What is my name? Where am I?" asked Moses, panic evident in his voice. Ozpin moved to the side of the bed.

"Calm down," he said to the boy. "Do you not remember anything?"

"I… I remember some things. Maths, writing, reading, science. But other things… I don't know. I just don't know." Moses covered his face with his hands, which also did the job of covering his smirk. He was a really bad liar. Moses remembered everything, he just decided that playing the amnesia card was the best plan until he found out where he was and got his gun.

'What kind of place in a post-apocalyptic world has an actual academy and hospital in use.' As he thought this, Ozpin, who had already realised that the 'amnesiac' was not one of his students, started talking.

"Well, this is a problem."

'No shit.'  
"The doctors will probably help you with your amnesia and your personal effects should tell us your name and maybe some more about yourself." As if on cue, a doctor entered the hospital room.

"Excuse me," he said. "I would like to examine the patient."

"Of course. Well sir, I may see you at a later date. Goodbye."

"See ya."

The doctor had diagnosed Moses as physically fit, not included the many scars and gunshot wounds from his battles in the wasteland, but with a loss in both his memories of experience and his memories of gained knowledge. After the medical examination, he had been ordered to stay in the hospital until his situation had been sorted out. That did not sit well with the wastelander.

That evening at 6:20, Moses hacked into the hospital's system and had himself discharged that very minute. Before escaping the hospital, he stole a pair of jeans, a shirt and a pair of trainers. He picked up (read 'broke into the storage and stole') his property, which included his duster, Pip-Boy, Xuanlong and ammo, his BoS holotags and a few containers of Alien Epoxy, and left the hospital. As he left, he put on his duster and holstered the loaded Xuanlong on his back, feeling slightly more comfortable and safe with them.

The world he stepped into was not the one he was used to. Everything he saw was completely foreign to him. In the ruins of Washington DC, he often walked down desolate roads with abandoned cars left by their long dead owners, their journeys never finished. However, the road in front of him was full of working cars, vans and motorbikes.

The biggest differences were how the people looked and acted. Very few people looked paranoid or worried by just leaving the safety of their homes, not everyone was carrying a weapon and people didn't look hungry, thirsty or irradiated to hell and back like the residents of Underworld.

'Alright, objectives. One: find a library, two: get money, three: ask for directions to a hotel, four: get new clothes. And maybe some food later.'

Objective one and three were the easiest as all he needed were directions while two would be the hardest and three would need to wait until the next day, as the stores were all closing. Thankfully the library was open 24 hours. This meant that he could find out about where he was.

In the library, Moses found books about rather odd subjects. There were titles such as 'The Proper Use and Application of Dust' by Glassen Schnee, 'A Study on the Creatures of Grimm' by Professor Peter Port, 'The History of the Faunus and the Kingdoms of Remnant' by Professor Bartholomew Oobleck. Moses knew about the Brothers Grimm but he only knew about one kind of Dust and what the hell are 'the Faunus'? He sat at one of the tables and decided to read the history book first.

Moses read about how humans known as Hunters battled the creatures of Grimm with Dust, the rise of the kingdoms of Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas, the Faunus of Menagerie, the Human-Faunus war and the wars between the kingdoms. It was informative however the writing was rather erratic and rushed. After that, he continued straight to the Grimm book. It held diagrams of the monsters, the different species' attitudes to humans and other Grimm, their behaviour, how they attack and the best ways to fight and kill them. The problem was that this information was found between incredibly lengthy and mind-numbingly boring tales of the writer's exploits, which Moses mostly skipped. Finally, Moses read the book about Dust. The book detailed the different types, for example fire and ice, and the uses of Dust, such as in firearms, in its raw form with Aura or a person's Semblance or in a Multi Action Dust weapon, though he had no idea what that was.

When he finished the last book, Moses sat back in his chair to think about what he had just read. There were three possibilities. Number one was that this was a hallucinations, which was unlikely as normally his hallucinations were more psyche damaging or soul crushing. Number two was that he was in a VR made by someone who really wanted to fuck with him, though he had been in enough VR sims to know that they gave him serious motion sickness.

The third and most ridiculous possibility was that he was in another world altogether. Moses had seen enough weird shit to know that it was possible. It was also the theory he was going with. He was in the kingdom of Vale, in the continent of Vytal on the planet known as Remnant. And Moses thought his life couldn't get any stranger.

He looked to the large clock on the wall behind him and saw that an hour had passed since he had started reading, making it 8:00. Moses sighed and picked up the books and returned to their shelves. As he was placing the history book back, he noticed something white in the corner of his eye. In a small booth, a girl in white slept with several study books and a cup of coffee on the table on which she was resting her head.

He approached her and dropped the heavy book which crashed onto the table. The sound was enough to wake the sleeping girl who bolted up straight, eyes darting around to find the source. He know was able to get a good look at her. She had icy blue eyes and long, snow white hair tied in an off-centre ponytail, her skin was the same colour. She wore a red lined, white bolero jacket over a thigh-length dress of the same colour, both gradually faded to blue as they neared the bottom. She wore white high-heeled boots and an apple shaped necklace. A rapier was at her waist. Her eyes settled on Moses and glared at him.

"Were you the one who made that noise?" she asked. Moses stepped outside the booth and looked around for anyone else in the 'deserted' library. He turned back to her.

"I think it might well have been."

Snow, as Moses dubbed her, scowled and stood up. She started collecting her notes and books as he picked up his book and slotted it into a nearby bookcase. Snow had made two piles of books and a pile of her notes. She took one pile of books, left the booth and placed each into their previous place in the bookshelves. She returned to the booth, noticing that Moses was gone and collected the second pile and her notes.

Moses waited outside of the library for Snow. When Snow left the building with a pile of books in her arms, saw Moses, and immediately walked off. Much to her annoyance, Moses followed her. Few cars were on the roads in the inner city and few people were in the streets which were lined with buildings. The relative silence of the street made her and Moses' footsteps even more pronounced.

'He's not even trying to be discreet!' Snow thought as her anger slowly rose. She gave him a few minutes to stop following her before turning around and glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm being a deterrent," Moses responded.

"Well you're doing a very good job!"

'You have no idea,' he thought.

"You are certainly deterring me!"

Snow would have continued if a wave of drowsiness hadn't hit her. She dropped her books and staggered backwards. She started falling but Moses caught her before she hit the ground.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Someone's trying to kidnap you, or maybe even kill you."

Moses set her down on the pavement and stood up, looking in the direction they had walked. A voice came from nowhere.

"Well, I'm surprised you noticed me. No one has ever seen past my Semblance before. What gave me away?"

"I'm guessing you can turn invisible, or maybe remove your presence to stop people noticing you. However, you need to focus on that power or it fails, meaning if you are startled by a loud noise, for example, a book falling on a table, your power stops working."

"I see, so it was by chance you saw me."

"Kinda', but there were other reasons. I saw a reflection of you on the balcony in the clock face casing when I checked the time, I caught a glimpse of you when I looked out of that lil' booth."

"Very good," the man's voice said.

"Also, a physically fit teenage girl, who looks like she hasn't lost a night of sleep recently, who is drinking coffee while studying is not going to fall asleep at 8pm or earlier," Moses continued. "So I can assume she was drugged so you could either kill her or capture her very easily. Which is it?" he asked.

"I don't see why it is necessary to answer that question since you have already decided to protect the Schnee anyway."

"Well the good guys don't usually attack young girls so yeah, I'm siding with her." Moses drew Xuanlong as the voice laughed.

"How can you protect her against something you can't see?" he yelled. Nothing happened. There were no footsteps, no sounds of the attacker's breath. The assassin was truly silent. Moses aimed in the voice's approximate direction, focused and squeezed his rifle's trigger. A three shot burst flew through the air and blood sprayed onto the pavement and building wall. A figure materialised and collapsed in front of Moses, blood stained his chest.

"How," the fallen combatant asked as he looked up into glowing green eyes.

"Your power couldn't fool technology. Your hubris was your downfall." Moses levelled his gun and shot again, ending the man's life. His eyes returned to their natural grey. Moses sighed and walked back to the prone form of Snow. He bent down and picked up the now unconscious girl.

"Right, to objective three."


	3. About Moses

**Character Bio**

**Name: Moses Neeson**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Caucasian, tanned, light brown bedraggled hair, clean shaven, grey eyes, 6'**

**Personality: While he can be sociable, kind and occasionally humorous and mischievous, Moses has become callous and jaded and is often cynical in nature due to his life and experience in the Capital Wasteland and Point Lookout, though that is not to say he has become cold blooded killer. Moses is also extremely dense and naïve when it comes to women, romance and innuendos.**

**Likes: Reading, listening to music, being outside, fighting, hacking and thievery**

**Dislikes: The Enclave, Point Lookout, big guns, Vaults**

**Weapons of choice: Power automatic rifles and bladed melee weapons. Xuanlong and Dì Qī Wēnyì**

**Fighting style: Prefers sneaking up to his enemies and killing them with his sword or rounding them up and continuously unloading Xuanlong until everything is dead.**

**His sword play is not refined and has no proper form or discipline. It is ruthless, savage and very effective. Moses targets the body's vital points and designed his style to end fights as quickly as possible. It is a style based around slices and kicks to open up an enemy's defence, stabs and kicks to deal damage and dodges and parries to avoid damage.**

**Karma: Very good. This does not mean that he is perfect. He helps people because he feels it is his duty as the 'Lone Wanderer'. He will also kill anybody if he feels it will benefit more people or it will allow more people to live. He also habitually steals everything of value in sight.**

**Semblance: Who said he had one? Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. (That just means I haven't decided yet)**

**SPECIAL**

**Strength: 9**

**Perception: 10**

**Endurance: ****10**

**Charisma: ****10**

**Intelligence: ****10**

**Agility: ****10**

**Luck: 9**

**Skills (at 100): ****Small Guns, Melee Weapons, Unarmed, Sneak, Lockpick, Science, Medicine, Repair**

**Perks (There aren't too many I want to involve in this story.) ****The ones that will be are: Rad regeneration, Adamantium Skeleton, Mysterious Stranger, Wired Reflexes, Ant Sight/Might, Rad Tolerance, Almost Perfect**

**Inspiration for Moses' name: In the Bible, Moses was taken in by the Egyptian royal family (similar to how James and LW was taken in by Vault 101), and was later exiled (as was the LW). Years later, Moses returned to Egypt so he could free his people from the oppressive rule of the Pharaoh (the LW returned to 101 by Amata's request). Moses freed his people from the Pharaoh (the Overseer) and slavery by using the Ten Plagues (could be compared to the LW convincing the Overseer to step down or the use of heavy ordinance, if you're a negative karma player) sent by God and then by the parting the Red Sea (Vault 101's door was opened). Moses never returned to Egypt and wandered the desert with his people (the LW can never return to Vault 101).**

**Fallout 3 often uses biblical imagery throughout the main quests (bible quotes, waters of life etcetera, etcetera) so I decided to stick with that theme.**

**The last name is a reference to James' voice actor, Liam Neeson (who really needed a more awesome character, like a BoS Paladin or a badass follower).**

**There's also a timeline for Moses in the Capital Wasteland.**

**It goes:**

**Vault 101-Megaton/Andale missions -Operation: Anchorage-Tenpenny/Girdershade/Bigtown missions-The Pitt -finding James -Project Purity and Enclave takeover-Paradise Falls/Vault 87/escape from Raven's Rock/retaking of Project Purity-Broken Steel missions-rest of the main quests-Mothership Zeta-Point Lookout-current**


	4. RIP Monty Oum

I do not doubt that other writers will say the same in their own RvB or RWBY story, but it needs to be shared amongst every fan out there. Monty Oum, aged 33, has passed away. At first, I thought it was a rumour or joke, but then I saw it on the Rooster Teeth website.

I really don't know what to say here, I loved his work in RvB and RWBY and all of his friends and colleagues spoke highly of him. He was loved by countless fans around the world and he will be missed. My thoughts go out to his family, his wife Sheena, his father Mony, his brothers Sey, Woody, Neat and Chivy and his sisters Thea and Theary.

Rooster Teeth have asked us to be creative to honour Monty's memories. So I will do that. Every single word I type in this story, whether it gets cut or not, will be in memory of Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY. Please bear with me for now, I will be rewriting the previous chapters so they will be worthy of such a great and creative man. All I ask you to do is wait patiently for future updates and do something creative yourself to honour Monty.

Rest in peace Monty Oum.

-Turtlerma


	5. The White Princess and the Black Dragon

**The Princess and the Dragon**

**A/N**

**Hey, Turtlerma here with a new chapter of the Lone Hunter. I had a hard time writing this chapter due to many reasons (college work, CV writing/looking for a job, climbing mountains, being away from home, Fallout 3 itself etc.). What's worse is that as soon as I had time to write, my tablet's charger broke so I couldn't continue writing. But today, I decided to finish this chapter as today is Moses' birthday… in America (if I get the time zones right and if I remember to upload this at the right time, if not then I messed up bad).**

**The whole story for this fic has been completed for a while, meaning that I just have to type it up. As it has been a while, I have filled this chapter with plenty of stuff; a few fight scene, the introduction of the rest of Team RWBY and a new character will be revealed. So, let's get on with this story.**

**3:30, somewhere in Vale**

Snow's eyes fluttered open as she woke.

'Where am I?' was her first thought. She tried to move but found it difficult, it felt like she was moving underwater. She looked at her surroundings, finding large steel walls, shipping containers and a concrete ground. Some sort of warehouse? She managed to sit upright and groaned, a brown long coat staving off the cold of the night. Her groan caught the attention of a man standing near her.

"Good, you're awake. Now be quiet," he whispered. The man was peering around the corner of a shipping container, which her sword was leant against.

"Where... who... why?" Snow questioned. The man crouched down beside her and looked into her unfocused and drowsy eyes.

"Dammit, drug's still effective," he got back up and scanned the area before turning back to her. "Don't know where we are, some sort of warehouse by the docks, tried to find somewhere to stay when I was ambushed, had to run here. I'm Moses, we met last night. You were drugged and attacked so I'm protecting you." He said this to Snow in an emotionless, business-like, possibly battle-ready, tone, one she had often heard from her father.

Snow had managed to get to her feet, with some difficulty. "Then... my Scroll. I can contact-"

"Ah... the hologram thing is a 'Scroll', right?" Moses asked.

"Yes," she checked her pocket but couldn't find it. "Where is it?"

"Was it important to you?"

"Yeah, it's the latest model. Even though the Schnee Dust Company had a hand in making it, my father made me buy it myself and it was pretty expen- wait, 'was'?" Snow eyed Moses suspiciously.

"Hey, I think the drug is wearing off. You're talking pretty well and-"

"Where's my Scroll?" Snow questioned.

"... Y'know how devices for telecommunication can be tracked?" Snow nodded. " Well I figured the function of your Scroll was similar and did the first thing I could think of to make sure we were not tracked."

"Keep going..." Weiss pressed.

"And by that... I mean I crushed it underfoot."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Moses shot towards her and covered her mouth with his hand, though it was already too late.

"Hey, what was that?"

"It sounded like a voice. You three, go check it out."

"Yessir."

"God fucking dammit," muttered Moses as he removed his hand from Snow.

"Who was that?" she asked. Snow moved to her sword.

"Soldiers. Black clothing, white armour and mask, symbol was a red wolf with claw marks." Moses briefly described the attackers, his voice going back to his battle-ready tone. Snow's eyes widened.

"White Fang?"

"Um, maybe." Moses honestly had no idea who they were so if she recognised them from his description then he assumed they had to be. He was getting a familiar feeling from when he had first left Vault 101.

"Wait a moment, first you don't know what a Scroll is and now your saying you haven't heard of the White Fang? Have you been living under a rock your whole life?"

"... You're not completely wrong." Snow had no response to that. "Can you fight?" Moses asked.

"I think so, I can move a lot better than before."

"Don't push yourself." Snow noticed another change in his tone, it was softer, more sincere and caring. It was almost as if he was changing personalities to suit the situation.

They both readied their selves for the fight. Moses didn't aim Xuanlong but instead pulled back his right hand. Snow stood in her battle stance. Moses listened for the soldiers' footsteps and raised his left hand in a fist. He then raised three fingers. The White Fang members were getting closer. Moses folded one finger, then another and then a final finger. As he did, one of the soldiers' heads appeared around the corner.

Instead of opening with a straight punch as his stance would suggest, Moses delivered a spinning backfist to the Faunus' face. Blood flecked the surroundings and Moses' hand. Even the man's Aura wasn't able to defend against the sheer force from the punch and he crumpled to the floor. Continuing his assault, Moses used the momentum he had gathered to performed a spinning heel kick with his right leg to another's stomach slamming her into the shipping container. He readied himself to face the next opponent but found Snow had already taken care of him. There were two remaining of the White Fang forces, including the leader. They charged with swords drawn at Moses and Snow but were stopped in their tracks as Snow unleashed a torrent of ice directly at the two, engulfing them.

"Impressive..." Moses commented, making Snow smirked confidently. "But too flashy for my taste."

"Excuse me? My 'flashy' fighting style took out three of them while you only took out two."

Moses looked around and turned to Snow. "Well then, shall we make this interesting? We'll see who takes out the most of those still here and whoever wins gets a single wish granted by the loser. How about that?" Snow looked around herself.

"What do you mean by that? There's no one-" She was cut short by a nearby shout.

"Over here, quick! I've found the Schnee!" White Fang soldiers swarmed in from the docks around them, over shipping containers, from the gaps between them and from inside warehouses.

"How did they find us so quickly?" Moses gave Snow a look and pointed to the large wall of ice Snow had created as if to say 'you're kidding, right?' "Oh... 'flashy'."

"My point exactly."

The two were completely surrounded by the small army with no exit available. The Wanderer closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. His eyes were now glowing green and time slowed. He analysed every single soldier he could see. Weapons, armour, build and crowd density. He quickly formulated a plan.

"Snow, we're busting out of here. We'll hold here until there's an opening and then we'll hit where ever that is."

"How is that a good plan? Also, my name isn't 'Snow'!" Moses hadn't ever thought it was but he had no idea what her actual name was so had been mentally referring to her as 'Snow'.

"Then, what is your name?"

"It's Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

"Well then Weiss, how about getting out of this mess?"

"I thought that might be the plan," Weiss responded sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd give you the option of fighting or cowering in fear."

"How dare you-" Their exchange was interrupted by an irritated Faunus.

"Hey! Are you guys gonna' try and fight us or what?"

"We're trying to talk here, okay!" Moses shouted back. "Have some god damn manners!"

**White Fang F.O.B**

The White Fang had set up their base in a warehouse at the edge of the docks. Inside, there were several officers and logistic support, computers and communication equipment. Overseeing the operation was their leader, a human. He wore armour similar to the White Fang uniform, though without the infamous symbol of the group, but dark blue instead of black and without the signature mask, which revealed light blue eyes. His hood covered the top of his head and a face mask covered the lower half of his face. The most notable feature was a modified, white Pip-Boy 3000 and glove on his left wrist and hand.

The leader analysed the situation on a screen.

'What will you do?' The leader knew how Moses fought. He would analyse the enemy combatants, work out their situational weaknesses. He would then find the weaknesses in their forces, possible escape routes and the best method of attack. The Hooded Man had no doubt that he and Weiss would win, in fact, he knew they would win.

"Sir," a White Fang officer caught the attention of the Hooded Man. "What are your orders?" The Hooded Man looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"Order all units to attack, no way could they survive an all-out attack," he lied.

"Are you sure, sir? We could take many losses and-"

"I was not told to make sure your men live, I was told to kill or capture Weiss Schnee. I am also your superior for this operation, so do as I say."

The officer hesitated before saluting. "Do as he says."

"Yessir. All units, commence your attack."

**With Moses and Weiss**

"YOU HEARD HIM, BOYS! READY?"

Moses and Weiss looked at the ring of Faunus.

"What are they planning?"

"Oh hang on, let me just turn on my telepathy. Why are you asking me?"

"It was rhetorical!"

"FIRE!" Every single White Fang soldier fired their weapon. Bullets, rockets, missiles and grenades whistled through the air towards the centre of the circle.

"Ah, shit." Moses activated his VATS to target the explosive projectiles. He hoped to minimise the amount of damage he and his ally would be inflicted with by shooting down as many missiles and rockets as he could. However, before he could start shooting, his whole body was propelled upwards. Moses deactivated VATS and found himself flying upwards, though not as gracefully as Weiss who was following him in his ascent. He reached the apex of his _ascent_ and started worrying about his upcoming _descent_. Before he started figuring out how to survive his fall, light blue markings appeared below him, stopping Moses from falling to his death. As he laid on there, and as explosions continued below them, Moses poked the platform, finding both the markings and the empty space between them to be solid.

'What is this? Maybe it's made out of atoms that are able to stay stationary in the air but still be solid enough to stand on, as well as counteract any forces affecting them to stay stationary. Maybe nanotechnology? The Chinese were into that so it stands to reason that such tech could exist in this much less nuked world.' Moses could come up with a dozen theories in an instant but each were wrong, as the answer was much less scientific. "What is this thing?" he asked Weiss.

"It's a Glyph, my Semblance," the heiress answered. Now Moses' interest was focused on Semblances. Questions such as 'how do Semblances work?', 'what other Semblances are there?' and 'do I have one as well?'. However, these were questions for another time. The most important question was 'how to survive their current situation?'.

**Beacon Academy, Team RWBY Dorm**

A young girl paced the room, getting more and more worried by the minute. She had brown hair with red highlights and her eyes were silver. She wore polka dot pyjama trousers and a brown vest with a cartoon Beowulf on the front. She was Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY. The reason she was worried was because her friend and partner, Weiss, said that she would return to Beacon by nine o'clock at the latest, it was now half past three in the morning.

The other two team members of RWBY were also present and awake. First was Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's elder half-sister, she had long, luscious blonde hair and amethyst coloured eyes and wore an orange vest with a red flame on the front and black shorts. Blake Belladonna, Yang's partner, had amber eyes and pale skin. Her black pyjamas matched her long black hair and the black bow she wore on her head.

Getting tired of her sister's pacing, Yang spoke up. "Oh come on, Ruby. Weiss is a big girl, she'll be okay."

"But what if she isn't okay?" Ruby countered. "What if she's been captured, or collapsed or even..."

"Don't say that," Yang interrupted. "Just don't." Though Weiss wasn't her favourite person, Yang didn't like to think about that possibility. The two of them were still friends… allies… they knew each other. "Beacon has already called the police and they've set up a search party so she'll be found in no time."

"It's just that, she's a target and…" Blake decided to reassure her leader.

"Don't worry, the main worry is the White Fang and their not confident enough to attack one of the main Schnee family, especially in a public area."

"… I guess."

"I bet she just fell asleep studying and she's walking back right now."

"Weiss, on your six!" Moses shouted

"Same to you!" she called back

"God damn it. There's no end to them."

"Yeah, I guess there's nothing to worry about."

"That's the spirit, sis!"

Moses assessed the situation again. He had taken out a few dozen soldiers while Weiss had taken down around as many, yet there were still so many adversaries. Regulars, marksmen, close-quarters, heavies, spec-ops, they had all been pulled from different areas of expertise. A haphazardly organised with no understanding of how each other worked. Close-quarters experts were getting in the way of the marksmen's and heavies' shots while spec-ops were unable to move through the swarm effectively. Altogether, most of the White Fang's forces had been killed or knocked out by their own allies.

The duo were cutting a swath through the crowd in an attempt to escape the docks. The problem was that there were just too many Faunus blocking their way. The fight was taking its toll on Moses. He was still both physically and mentally weary from his time in Point Lookout and his arm was acting up, probably due to water damage as he had tripped into the swamp on his way back to DC. Xuanlong had also jammed a few mags back and his constant use of VATS had drained him considerably. He figured that he and Weiss needed to scram, and quit.

Moses punched one soldier in the gut and dodged left to avoid a sword swing, he then dropped down and kicked another's knee in with his right leg. Moses swung his leg round to sweep the legs of the swordsman and punched him as he hit the ground. The Wanderer grabbed the abandoned sword in his left hand and turned the tide of the battle. The Faunus present no longer saw a target, they saw a terrifying killer. Moses dashed forwards, slicing at every enemy he passed. He accurately and swiftly slit their throats or cut into the weak points in their armour, such as the shoulders and legs. He stopped in his tracks to deactivate VATS. Moses looked at the sword and tutted, the sword was too broad for his liking.

"He must nedys go that the deuell dryves," he quoted*. Weiss had regrouped with him and looked at him oddly. "In short, needs must."

Weiss nodded then spoke. "We really need to leave, there are many here and they may have reinforcements."

"Agreed, however there is no opening. What we need is a distraction "

**White Fang F.O.B**

The atmosphere was tense as the Hooded Man stared down the barrel of the revolver one of his officers. He was unfazed by the threat to his life.

"Allow us to order our men to pull back now, or else," the officer growled. He was shaking in anger as he watched his men die. Everyone else in the base was looking at the two, the duties forgotten. The Hooded Man knew what he had to do, he had his father's orders. He raised his left arm and fiddled with his Pip-Boy. A moment later, he was encased in a set of large, white steel armour and a detonator appeared in his left hand as well as C4 in his right.

"What the-"

The explosion sounded through the docks. Every combatant turned to the origin and Weiss called to Moses.

"Distraction!"

"On it!"

They both ran outwards from the centre of the battle. They pushed through the Faunus, slashing and stabbing at them with their swords when they were too close. The managed to break through and kept running.

"God damn it, chase them down," a Faunus shouted. Neither Weiss or Moses looked back as they ran but they could hear the rumble of their pursuers' footsteps over their own ragged breaths. Moses caught Weiss' attention.

"Weiss, you know Vale better. Where to?" Weiss pondered where to go for a moment before answering.

"We should get to Beacon, no way they'd be able to follow us there. However, we should lose them before then."

"Yeah, we probably should. How?"

"I don't know! I'm not used to being chased like this."

"Hang on," said the Wanderer as they left the docks. "You don't have any escape routes?"

"No."

"No safe houses?"

"No."

"Any supply caches?"

"No."

"Not even an ambush point?"

"Why would I have one of those?"

'Man,' thought the wastelander. 'The people In this world have it good.'

"Well I guess we're gonna' have to improvise."

"You have a plan?"

"Uh… yeah, um. Run."

**15 minutes later**

Non-stop running had tired both Weiss and Moses out. They had managed to shake the small army and were currently hiding and resting in an alleyway near the outskirts of Vale. Vale would usually be quiet at this time, however the wails of different sirens pierced the silence of the night. Weiss was rather annoyed at her companion.

"'Run'. That was your plan?" she questioned between breaths.

"Well, only partly," he responded while trying to unjam Xuanlong, his sword resting against the wall. He held the rifle in his left hand and a combat knife in his left, Weiss wasn't sure where he got the knife from. His rifle had failed to eject a spent cartridge and had jammed vertically in the ejection port stopping the rifle loading another round into the chamber. Moses managed to flick the cartridge out of the ejection port and it landed on the floor.

"Then, may I ask, what is the rest of your plan." Moses decided that his rifle was pretty much useless right now and returned it to his back. He would have told Weiss his plan, however movement in the alley caught his attention.

"Fighting, it seems," Moses stated, turning his head towards the dark alley. "I know you're there."

"Impressive," came a voice from the alley. The Hooded Man, now back in his hooded armour, stepped out of the shadows and Weiss. "Then again, you could always tell where people were, even when you hadn't seen them."

"Do I know you?" he questioned.

"Yes," Hood responded. "Though, I know you better than you know me."

"Tell me, are you always this vague or are you trying to sound more mysterious by being so?"

"I must say, you do have a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Oh don't worry, I only have one more." Moses picked up his sword.

"And that is?"

"How fast are your reflexes?" Moses shot forwards and slashed at Hood who ducked under the blade. Hood drew his own sword, seemingly from thin air, and stabbed at Moses but he dodged to the right and countered with a downwards slice. Hood rolled to his right and slashed at Moses' legs. Moses jumped over the blade but wasn't ready for his right leg to be grabbed and his body slammed to the floor. Hood instantly attacked his prone form but his sword was intercepted by Myrtenaster and deflected away. Weiss continued her assault with swift stabs that Hood could only respond to by dodging.

Using Weiss' distraction, Moses decided on a slyer approach and disappeared from the alley. Hood had been forced to dodge Weiss' attacks but decided to even the odds. A hunting revolver appeared in his empty left hand and raised it in the her direction, forcing Weiss to back away. He fired two shots but they were deflected by the rapier's blade.

Hood's instincts told him that Moses was about to attack from behind. He twirled his sword behind him to parry the attack. This gave Weiss enough time to revolve her sword's Dust chambers to red and propel herself forwards with a Glyph. Moses stabbed his knife towards Hood's stomach but Hood dodged the two attacks and Weiss and Moses skidded to a halt before they collided. They turned to where they expected Hood would be but saw no one.  
"Where?"

"Above!" Moses warned. Before either had a chance to counter, Hood descended on them. Moses pushed Weiss away and raised his right arm to block Hood's sword.

"Moses!" Weiss expected the arm to be cut, see blood and hear the piercing of flesh. Instead, she heard a metallic clang and saw flying sparks. Weiss watched in surprise as Moses' arm stopped the blade. It seemed Hood hadn't expected it either as he landed on his feet and stared at the arm, in which his sword was still stuck. Moses, however, wasn't fazed. He used Hood's surprise to deliver a punch to his face, forcing Hood backwards and to let go of his sword, and followed that up with a kick to his gut with his left leg. Hood was sent flying over Weiss and landed in a heap. Weiss got to her feet and loaded Myrtenaster's fire Dust container. She swung her sword towards Hood, sending forth an arc of fire which he only just ducked under, though it singed his hood. Hood stood up and patted his head, to make sure it wasn't on fire. What the removal of the hood revealed shocked both of his adversaries. White hair.

"You're a Schnee?" Weiss asked. While it was possible for people in Remnant to have grey, silver or something similar as their natural hair colour, only one family had white hair, the Schnees.

"No." Moses disagreed with Weiss. He had been having a sense of familiarity when fighting Hood, now he understood. How they knew each other and how his fighting style was familiar. "Joshua?"

'Joshua' stared at the two and made the decision to abandon the fight. A pulse grenade appeared in his right hand and he threw it at Moses who backed away long with Weiss to escape the blast. The grenade detonated and the electromagnetic field disrupted all electronics, including Moses. He fell giving Moses the chance to escape.

"Wait," Weiss shouted. She deliberated before deciding that checking on Moses was more important than chasing Joshua. "Are you okay?"

"My leg," he said while clutching his right leg with his left hand. His right arm was limp.

"Your leg?"

"It's the same as my arm." Weiss crouched down and inspected Moses' right arm, which still had a sword imbedded in it, and realised what it was. The whole of his right arm was completely mechanical and, by extension, his leg as well. "Just need to fix it up, somehow."

"What we need to do is take you to the hospital!" Weiss had to speak up as the sound of police sirens approached.

"Ah, maybe not. They may not be very amiable with me."

Before Weiss could question what he had done, screeching of tyres and sirens came from the road by the alleyway. Bright headlights filled the alley with light and demanding shouts joined the chorus of sirens.

"Drop your weapons!"

"Get on your knees, now!"

'Those are gonna' be a bit hard for me,' thought Moses considering his malfunctioning leg and the sword in his arm.

"Wait, we're not criminals," said Weiss, though it did little good.

Moses sighed, 'out of the frying pan and into the fire' was a good phrase for this moment.

"We're going to prison, aren't we?"

**A/N**

**And now, my view on Fallout 4... nmjduekxnvuekapwljrjsn–WEAPON CRAFTING AND MODDING–arhfuireyucregyfcbbagqkdm–DOGGIE–fjrfmfjfmfmfmfkfkf–CUSTOM POWER ARMOUR–ñlñdoejrddcagckcdo–BOSTON AND THE COMMONWEALTH–snxhsafscadxskdkfmgsbhēxfegdmntghfhni–SOLE SURVIVOR AND VAULT 101–ftnteby,eveþabkjjdndbydvegbryg–REAL LIFE PIP-BOY–vreutkfvehvcgjirgvdydhbcrekm–MODS FOR CONSOLES–aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacggfffggggggghgffvffxfg!**

**OH MY FUCKING GOD I CAN'T WAIT!**


End file.
